Shadow Of Doubt
by PIKAFAN111
Summary: CANCLED.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of Doubt

It's as if nothing is real anymore...perhaps my entire life was a fickle dream. Or perhaps I am what they say. A monster.  
There is a monster in all of us, just waiting to tear itself from the confines of our earthly bodies. Wanting to destroy us and all we hold dear. Now as I sit up on my roof over downtown Mobotroplis I can remember everything. If only I hadn't been so stupid. Stupid enough to carry out that ritual...to bring my darker side to life...ahh...I remember it so well...

The wind was espicially chilly that night. It whipped past my ears, howling as loud as a jet engine's roar. As if trying to deafen my ears and blind my eyes. Rouge had cheated and I was feeling down. How could she bring herself to chose that blue faker over me? I had seriuosly thought we'd had a connection. But apprently not. I was walking along the outskirts of town that night. Most of the shops were shut down until I saw one. There was a dim light on inside. I looked above the wooden door to see what the shop was, but there was nothing. Shrugging,I carelessly threw the door open and walked inside.

"Anyone in here?" I asked aloud. There was a bump from the back of the shop in response.

"In a moment my boy." "I'll be out soon." answered a raspy, male voice.

I shrugged and decided to take a look around. Apparently the place was some sort magic shop. There were crystal balls and witchcraft pendents on the shelves. I picked up a small black necklace. It was shaped like a dragon. The color of it's skin,  
bright red. Almost blood red. The darn thing looked to real. That was when I saw a paper attached to it. I turned it over and read it.

"The Dark Bringer", it read. Intrigued I continued reading.

"Rub this pendent and utter that you wish to bring darkness unto the world." "Utter these words and We shall give you hellish power." "The power to unleash your darkness and take revenge on those you hate."

Pictures of Rouge and Sonic flashed through my mind. I rubbed the pendent...

end pt. 1!

P.S.: I know it's rather short but other chapters will be much longer. If you cannot handle blood, gore, horror, possible sexual reffrences and more than you should stop reading now...-PIKAFAN11


	2. Chapter 2: Powers Revealed

**PLEASE READ YOU IMPATIENT MAN/WOMAN/TRANSGENDER THING!**_A lot has changed since I started writing these chapters. My age, I started writing Shadow Of A Doubt when I was 13, I am now 14 and use a much different style. The way I use speech will be changed in Chapter 5. I've been uploading new chapters to Deviantart. I just didn't have the balls to copy them here. However I now have the courage. So all the existing chapters will be submitted along with new chapters._

Sudenly the lights surrouding me flickered. The candles blew out leaving me in complete darkness. But suddenly the room was illuminated in bright red light.  
Things flew off of shelves, the windows shattered and fire ungulfed the floor. The red and oarnge flames slowly gathered at my feet evoliping in a pillar of  
flames. But there was no pain.

Normally I would have been frightened. But I just tilted my head back and laughed. Such power...I felt like a God. Creatures danced in the flames, taunting  
me. All I could see were their shadows. But I knew they weren't humans. Suddenly the flames and shadows dissapeared. Books and objects flew back onto the shelves,  
the shattered glass flew back into the windowpane and the shopkeeper came out of the back.

He slowly shuffled behind the counter and placed his hands in front of himself, waiting for me. It was as if he hadn't seen or heard anything. I slowly  
stared at the pendent in my hand.

Shopkeeper: Have you decided yet, young ebony?

I shuffled over to the table and placed the pendent down.

Me: I'd like to buy this...

Shopkeeper: Ahhh...the Pendent Of Darkness...if fallen into the wrong hands this pendent could bring the end of the world...can you be trusted, young ebony?

I had no time for the geezers foolish babbling so I hurrie him along and he finally sold it to me for $50.

As I turned to go I heard him say one last thing that stopped me dead in my tracks.

Shopkeeper: That hate and anger was real. And it's as powerful as love and beuty...be careful...

I feverishly threw open the door and stepped outside. I slowly slipped the pendent over my head and around my neck. The same burst of energy filled me. I  
tilted my head back and howled. I knew what I had to do...

**LEAVE COMMENT PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Murder

I really can't remember much else. I just arrived at Sonic's house. I knew him and Rouge would be there. Curled up on the couch  
watching a movie, kissing or even worse, making love. I stood by the windowand stared into the dim light. I could see two shapes  
They were curled up and watching something on a small television set. The noises sounded louder than usual. I couldn't contain  
myself. I reared my head back and let out a piercing howl. The two shadows jumped and I grinned in satisfaction at their  
childish reactions.

Sonic: What the heck was that?

Rouge clutched him.

Rouge: It sounded like a wolf.

I scratched at the window and howled for extra effect. Rouge practically fell off the couch, jumping. Sonic stumbled and grabbed  
something on the cofee table. It glinted in the moonlight. A knife. I stifled demonic laughter. This was pitiful. A knife  
couldn't stop me now. I slowly crept into the bushes just as the door swung open, revealing Sonic holding a butcher knife.  
He caustiously peeked around and jumped off the porch. He began searching the yard. I jumped him from behind and slammed his  
head against the wall. Blood spattered and he screamed as loyd as he could. I could hear Rouge crying inside.

The colbat hedgehog wasn't dead yet. So I climbed up the gutter and reached the roof. Tiptoeing I reached the TV antenna and snapped it in  
half. Then I carefully climbed back down, grabbed Sonic by the feet, shattered the basement window and threw him in. I followed.  
I walked over to the control box and whipped it open. I switched off everything but I could still see. Rouge screamed from  
above me. Sonic shifted his weight on the floor and turned over, facing me.

Sonic: Sh-Shadow...what are you d-doing?

Me: You stole something wonderful from me. Now with my newfound power i can take revenge...

Sonic tried to scream for Rouge but I locked the basement door just as she reached it. She pounded loudly but she had no way  
to save her pitiful lover. I walked over to him and knelt down by his side.

Me: I honestly thought you were a nice guy, Sonic. But when I found you sexing up my girlfriend you went to far...

Sonic: We didn't have sex...we cuddled!

Me: Same difference...

I slammed his head on the ground a few more times and finally cracked his neck with my foot. Then I opened the door and shoved  
Rouge back into an armchair. I placed my hand on her head and my eyes glowed red.

Me: Rouge...Sonic tried to kill me...I saved you...you believe me...you believe me...

The lights fluttered back on, the TV flickered and a picture appeared and I collapsed to the floor. The last thing I heard was,  
Rouge screaming my name...what had I done?...


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Shadow Of Doubt Pt.4

I awoke to a a low buzzing noise, right near my ear. I was lying on a soft bed and the room was completely white. I was in a hospital. What had happened?  
Then I remembered. "No..I couldn't have killed Sonic." I thought. I looked at my hands. "But I did!" I looked over at Rouge who was next to me in a chair,  
asleep. I had made her forget. I hoped it stayed that way.

I gently nudged her arm and whispered her name. She awoke with a sudden jolt and looked around the room, frightened.

Me: Relax, babe...what happened?...

I knew the answer to the quiestion, but I was asking, to make sure she didn't. She gently climbed onto the bed, next to me and wrapped her rms around my neck,  
nuzzling her head into my chest she began to cry softly. Choking on every word.

Rouge: S-Somone killed S-Sonic. I f-found him dead in the basement. A-and when I woke up y-you were on the f-floor. I-I thought you were dead.

I gently stroked the pure, white, silky fur on her head. Then I gently took her into my arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried. She turned her beutiful,  
tear stained face towards me and planted a kissed me. I held her for a moment and nuzzled her face agianst mine. She was so scared. She looked up at me.

Rouge: I'm sorry I left ou, Shadow. Can you forgive me?

Me: Of course.

I held her until a nurse came in.

Nurse: Exuse me Miss. Rouge. Shadow needs his shots.

Rouge quietly got off the bed. After the nurse injected me Rouge said she needed to call the others, that would be right back. I nodded my head and she left.  
Then I closed my eyes and heaved a deep sigh. What a mess. Suddenly I felt something...a presence. Thinking it was Rouge I opened my eyes and saw dead bodies  
all arond me. Streaks of blood ran down the walls and internal organs were scattered everywhere. I opened my mouth to scream, but all that came out was demonic  
laughter. I looked over in the corner and saw a white hedgehog, wearing a black cape and goggles. He had pure green eyes. He slowly walked over to me.

Hedgehog: It's alright, Shadow. My name is Tidus and I'm your guardian. The King Of Demons, Ronyx sent me to make sure you stay in line.

I frowned at him and then gestured around the room.

Me: What the heck is going on here!

Tidus: It's part of your transformation into a demon...

He sat down next to me.

Tidus: When you rubbed that pendent, you sold your soul to Satan, Shadow. Or as we demons like to call him, Ronyx. I'm a fallen Angel and I'm here to make  
sure your transformation into one of us runs smoothly.

I gaped at him.

Me: I-I didn't know this would happen! I don't want this!

Tidus sighed.

Tidus: Sorry buddy. This how it's gonna' be.

Rouge suddenly entered the room and Tidus vanished. I could hear his voice in my head. But apparently, Rouge couldn't.

Tidus: I'll always be watching you and following you from here on out. King's orders.

Rouge sat down next to me and stroked my fur.

Rouge: Shadow...babe?

I turned my head towards her.

Me: Yeah?

Rouge: I know what you did...

End Pt. 4!


	5. Chapter 5: The Begining Of The End

Shadow Of Doubt Chap. 5

The next few days were rather odd for me. Tidus stayed true to his word and kept by my side at all times. He was really a nice guy, but he had some annoying  
quirks. Whereever he sat or walked he left a pile of ashes behind. Everytime he sneezed, which was quite often, a burst of fire erupted from his nose. He had  
sneezed on the curtians a few days ago and set them on fire. It had taken about 15 nurses to get it out, and then they blamed ME. No one else could hear, see  
or smell Tidus. As he had said, he was visible to only me.

Rouge had forgiven me for Sonic's death. She knew it wasn't my fault, and that something was wrong with me. Although she couldn't place her finger on it she  
trusted me with her life. I hadn't tried to tell her that I was turning into a demon yet. She probably wouldn't believe me anyways.

Tidus also told me stories about Hell and their king, Ronyx. Ronyx had pure red skin and glowing black pupils. He had long, knife-like claws and pointed all  
hearing ears. His voice was said to sound like dripping blood and screams of anguish and when he walked he left singed footprints behind him. Tidus told me  
about the different demonic races. Red Tears, Normals, Wingers, Hoarders. Tidus explained that he was a Blackened Angel. Meaning he could use both white and  
black magic. Tidus said he really didn't enjoy being a demon. The things Ronyx made them do...he wouldn't even talk about it. He said I was the only human  
he had ever met that wasn't afraid of hm, once they discovered his secret. But I knew Tidus was my only hope of discovering more about my situation.

It was a cold rainy day, when he told me the truth. The kind of day I loved. Hearing footsteps approach me, I turned my head to see Tidus sit down on the  
bed next to me.

"Hey, Tidus. What's up?", I asked.

Tidus heaved a deep sigh and then opened his mouth. Quickly, he shut it again and mumbled, "How am I going to say this?"

"Say what?" I wearily quiestioned. "Is something wrong?"

Tidus switched his body around, so he was facing me.

"I'm not going to mess around, ebony," he said while keeping his eyes on his fingers. "You're going to kill all your friends."

I stared at him with my mouth gaping open. "How could you say such a thing?" I growled.

"It happens to everyone who turns. You can't have any normal friends. Involving humans in demonic matters is breaking the rules layed ou in The Book Of The  
Damned. You have to kill your friends or they'll suffer through much worse things than your capable of doing."

"I have to kill, Rouge to?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm afraid so," grumbled Tidus. "If you want her to die quickly and painlessly. If you let Ronyx kill her, she'll be tortured for all eternity."

"No!" I shouted. "There's got to be some way to take my life back!"

"I'm sorry, Shadow. This is just the way it's going to be." sighed Tidus. "I would change it if I could, but it's to late."

I gripped my sheets, dejectidly pulling them up to my chin. Tears still in my eyes, I turned over on my side. Suddenly there was a thump, and someone closed  
the door. Tidus vanished and I glanced at the person who had just entered the room. It was Rouge. She gently climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around  
me from behind.

"How's my man, today?", she asked smugly.

I simply pushed her away and turned back on my side.

"Shaddy?, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"You can't be near me, I replied, I'm going to kill you."

She giggled and snuggled back up to me.

"Don't be silly, Shadow. You couldn't kill me if you wanted to." she giggled again and then began running her fingers through my quills.

"I'M SERIOUS!", I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Tidus said I was going to! And he hasn't lied to me once!"

"I thought we discussed this already, baby. Tidus isn't real." replied Rouge in a soothing tone.

"I turned over and took her face in my hands. "Run Rouge...and don't come back.I can't see you die. The truth is...I'm turning into a demon."

"You're serious..." said Rouge. She stared at the wall as if thinking for a moment.

"Is Tidus here right now?" she asked.

I pointed to the corner where Tidus was sitting. Rouge searched the area thoroughly even bumping into Tidus a few times. But she still couldn't see or feel  
him.

"There is a presence, though." She mumbled as she sat back down next to me. "I'm starting believe you Shadow...what's going on here?"

I told her the entire story and she listened quite intently. By the time I was done, she looked at me worriedly.

"This is all because I cheated? I'm such a whore, Shadow...I don't deserve you..."

"No!" I cried. "You're beautiful and caring. I've loved you all my life, and I won't ever stop loving you."

Taking her in my arms, I gently kissed and carresed her. She snuggled into my fur and cried herself to sleep.

A few days later the doctors told me I could go home. Rouge helped me pack my things and we piled into my old SUV. Tidus happily seated himself on the roof  
of the car, ashes and sulfur flew by in the wind, but Rouge couldn't see them.

Once inside Tidus followed me everywhere. Even into the bathroom, which I must admit was rather embarrasing. By the second day at home I was starting to  
change. First my arms became much longer. My eyes started to turn to a blackish color and strange slit markings appeared on my shoulder-blades. The night it  
happened was actually pretty relaxing at first.

It started in the bathroom. I was washing my face in the sink. Tidus had discovered the heat vent and was happily positioned on top of it. Once I towled  
myself I peeked in the mirror. That's when I saw Sonic standing behind me. He reached out his hand and placed his hand on my shoulder, then quickly whirled  
me around to face him. There he was, flsh rotting, eyes missing and body bloody and bruised as real as could be. He pushed me back against the wall. I cried  
out which immediately got Tidus's attention. He looked up and realized nothing was happening. Sighing he grumbled, "Shut up, Sshadow. Ronyx is just toying with  
you. Sonic isn't real. He's dead."

After I turned my head back to Sonic he was gone. Jumping in the shower I quickly turned on the faucet to wash away what just happened. But lava, and  
scalding embers came out instead. Jumping out of the shower I rushed back to the mirror. There...I saw myself. My skin was black, I was on all fours, claws  
sunk into the ground. My teeth were yellow and looked like fangs. Pointed up, jutting towards the cieling. Tidus glanced at me and then heaved a deep sigh.

"Ah, crap. Here we go again."


	6. Chapter 6: The Excorcist And The Demon

Shadow Of Doubt Chap. 6

Continued From The Last Chapter...

Tidus knew what was coming next, so he didn't even try to stop me. Butting my head into the door, the thick wood splintered and fell in a pile around my  
feet. Tilting my head back, I roared and thundered into the hallway. The floor started to give way beneath my feet. I knew Rouge was directly beneath me. But  
for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care. A thump was heard from the stairs, and I quickly turned my head. Rouge was standing there, dumbfounded, not  
daring o move a muscle.

"s-Shadow?", she cautiously called out.

In response I simply huffed and slowly advanced on her, Tidus directly behind me. She tensed as I stepped ever closer. Then backed up against the wall as my  
nose made contact with her face. I took in a few whiffs, instantly remembering her scent. Then my objective came to mind, except this time I was almost anticapating  
her death. Making an idle grunt, I slowly opened my mouth, which was now lined with razor-like teeth and pressed it against the wall, so that her head was in  
my jaw. She whimpered, and I just stood there, building up the suspense. Just as I was about to clench my jaws around her head, my instincts came back. I quickly  
pulled myself away from her, and then crashed to the ground.

...

Later...

I awoke to the sound of music, Seether playing what I recalled to be Rouge and I's song. Turning over slowly, I found that I was in my bed. I checked the  
clock and discovered that it was around lunch-time. Smirking I thought it was all a stupid dream...until I stepped into the hall. I immediatly lost my balance  
and tumbled to the ground. I had tripped over some sort of dent in the ground...my footprints. It hadn't been a dream. Rushing down the stairs, I saw Rouge  
nowhere in sight. There was a message on the table in Rouge's handwriting.

Shadow,  
I've gone to find an excorcist. We need to stop this before it's to late.

Rouge,

Not sure what to think I placed the paper back down on the table, and stumbled to the fridge to get some breakfast. There was a creak on the stairs. It was  
Tidus headed down. He yawned and then just stared at me for a moment.

"You really are stupid aren't you?", he asked, smugly.

"What do you mean by that?", I asked as I whirled around to face him.

"Well...", he said as he shuffled over to the table. "You turned into a demon last night, almost killed your girlfriend and now you're preparing toast? Quite  
the kill-joy aren't we?"

"Breakfast." I mumbled as I stuffed the toast in my mouth.

"Don't you think you should be finishing the job?", asked Tidus.

"Excuse me?"

"The job...killing Rouge..."

"I can't.", I replied. "I tried to last night but I couldn't do it.

"You almost did." said Tidus, picking up the note left by Rouge. He read it over and then looked at me in shock.

"We need to get you out of here. You can't allow her to bring that exorcist near you!" he cried.

"Why?" I asked idly as I stuffed more toast in my mouth.

"If that man comes within ten inches of you...you're a gone-"

Suddenly Tidus snapped his head back to the door.

"Oh, hellfire!" he screamed. "I have to scram!"

"Tidus!" I hollered. "What am I supposed to do!"

There was no answer. He was already gone. Suddenly the door burst open. Rouge hurried in, a man in a black coat, holding a Bible followed her.

"That's him.", she said. "Please do everything you can."

I backed against a wall, as a horrible burning pain, rose from my stomach. Almost like a fire. The man, slowly approaching me, started to speak.

"Oh, Holy Lord, I rebuke thee in the name of the Holy Lord and Father."

More pain welled in my stomach, now spreading to my throat. I tilted my head back and screeched so loud that glass shattered around us. The man kept speaking,  
but something was happening to me. The pain was no longer in my stomach. Now it had spread to my back...my shoulder blades. I screamed louder as something pierced  
the skin. Blood poured from behind me. Something long and back edged it's way from under my skin. More blood poured, more screams echoed. My voice was melding  
with thousands of others. The man kept chanting, and the blood pouring. Suddenly black wings burst from my shoulder blades.

"Oh Holy Lord", the man continued.

"HE CAN'T HELP YOU NOW!" I screeched as I advanced on him.

Knocking him into the wall, I tore at his stomach until it split open, blood and organs flew everywhere. Rouge screamed and I threw the body against the wall.

My wings slowly retracted back inside my shoulder blades, and I tumbled to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow Of Doubt Chap. 7

_In this chapter I also change the view from first-person to 3__rd__ person. I 'd appreciate if you'd leave a comment telling me whether or not you want me to go back to the first person. _

Shadow awoke in pitch darkness. He tried to move his arms and legs but soon discovered he was strapped to something. He could hear voices talking in whispers.

"Hello!" he screamed, "Is anybody ou there?"

There was a shuffling noise by his head. He could sense a presence.

"Oh thank, heavens!" he cried "Get me out of here!"

A gruff voice replied, "Turn the lights on."

Suddenly the room was filled with flickering light, Shadow looked around and immediately wished he hadn't. He was in some kind of dungeon. The walls were  
lined with weapon wracks, holding a plethora of ghastly torture devices. His eyes widened with shock and glanced at the creature by him. He gasped. The hedgehog  
perfectly fit, Tidu's description of Ronyx.

"NO, NO, NO!" he screamed. "Please, just let me go!"

Ronyx simply chuckled.

"Oh, Shadow, you're so pitiful. I merely wanted to see you scream in person before your full transformation." he smiled, but it was a sickenng smile.

Shadow squirmed furiously as, Ronyx approached a wall, carefully scanning the devices.

"What to use first...? I know!"

Shadow grimaced as Ronyx turned around holding a drill and a small, thin piece of durable white twine.

"It's time for your eye appointment Shadow." he said grinning. "First I'll have to make a hole for the twine..."

Shadow continued to scream, as his tormentor turned on the drill. He stooped over Shadow, forcing his eyes wide open and shoved the powered drill underneath his  
left eyeball. Blood spurted and Shadow screamed so loudly that the windows broke. Still smiling Ronyx twined the thin matiriel under Shadow's eye. There was  
a small needle to hook on to skin. Shadow, was already blind through his eye, but that didn't make it any less painful as Ronyx yanked the twin causing Shadow's eyeball  
to pop out of it's socket in a spurt of blood. Leaving Shadow, crying, still strapped to the table, Ronyx left after saying "We'll meet again Ebony."

Shadow awoke, gasping for air. After sitting there for a moment, he rembered he had blacked out after killing that excorcist.

"Rouge must have put me in my bed." he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His torture session with Ronyx had been a petty dream.

He reached over and flicked  
on his bedside lamp. But immediately wished he hadn't. Bugs were crawling on the floor, walls, cieling and bed. There was a small, pulsating puddle of red liquid  
on Shadow's sheets. Frantically, he threw open his nightstand's drawer and wipped out his .64 he shot at the bugs as they exploded into clouds of blood. But for  
every creature he disposed of a new one appeared. Pistol, still in hand he fled down the stairs, to the smell of bacon. Racing into the kitchen he found Rouge  
preparing breakfast.

"Rouge! Thank heavens! There's bugs all over upstairs! Something is seriously screwed up here!"

"Don't worry, Shaddy." she mumbled with her back still to him.

"What do you mean Rou-"

Rouge turned around...her pupils were pure black.

"Toast, honey?"

He screamed.


End file.
